


Gemütlichkeit

by SnubbingApollo



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Accents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Orc Culture, Protective Fjord, SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 72, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnubbingApollo/pseuds/SnubbingApollo
Summary: “Talk to me?” Caleb asked after a moment, the words slightly muffled as he spoke them almost directly into Fjord’s shoulder.





	Gemütlichkeit

Caleb sighed happily, pressing closer into Fjord’s arms. The man had seemed surprised when Caleb had followed him into his room at the inn they’d found in the city of Elves and Dwarves. Fjord had made the expression that Caleb had learned over time meant he was blushing and looked away with an awkwardness he’d thought they were passed.

“What’s wrong?” Caleb had asked when they were alone in their room and Fjord had shifted awkwardly, reluctant to meet his eyes.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d still… want this,” Fjord murmured, his voice soft and lilting. “Want _me_ , I mean.”

Caleb’s heart had broken at the words and he’d crossed the space between them, cupping his lover’s cheek and guiding him to meet his eyes.

“I did not want you for your magic, Fjord,” he’d said softly.

“I know but... I can’t protect you as well like this. I can’t protect you at _all_ -.”

Caleb had silenced him with a kiss and Fjord had gone lax in his arms; let him walk them slowly over to the bed.

“There is nowhere I feel safer than right here,” he’d murmured, pressing close. “I know you would never let anything hurt me.”

Fjord had growled and tugged him closer, wrapping his arms firmly around him and that was where they still were now. Caleb hadn’t been lying. No one had ever made him feel as safe as Fjord did. He may not be able to cast spells and he may be temporarily without a sword but his arms were warm and stronger than Caleb’s and he’d learned how fiercely Fjord’s instincts would demand he protect his mate.

“Talk to me?” Caleb asked after a moment, the words slightly muffled as he spoke them almost directly into Fjord’s shoulder.

“What would you like me to say?” Fjord asked and Caleb couldn’t help but shiver at the sound of his real voice. Caleb had heard it once or twice when Fjord slipped. When he was frightened or fresh from sleep or lost in passion. But that had been only snatches, a few brief words here and there. Now that Fjord was using it all the time Caleb found himself surprisingly greedy for it.

“Anything,” Caleb said. “I just want to hear you.” There was a pause and Caleb almost asked again but before he had the chance Fjord obliged him.

“I could tell you how beautiful you are,” he murmured and Caleb felt his face heat. He wasn’t speaking at his full volume, the tone low and intimate in the space between them and their positions meant Fjord was speaking almost directly into his ear.

“You are a shameless flatterer,” he teased, attempting to brush off the praise. As usual though, Fjord was having none of it.

“It’s not flattery if it’s true, Darling.”

The sound of the endearment in Fjord’s true voice brought a shiver out of Caleb. It was so different, the vowels rounder and a bit less drawn out, the consonants crisper and more fully pronounced.

“Did you like that?” Fjord asked and Caleb shivered again. Of course, there would be no hiding his reaction when they were pressed this close together. He nodded against Fjord’s shoulder and the other man shifted a bit so he could run his fingers through Caleb’s hair. “I was worried you’d miss the way I used to say it.”

“Both are nice,” Caleb murmured. “But this is… it’s _you_. And you’re trusting me with it. Trusting me to know you.”

“It was never that I didn’t trust you, Caleb,” Fjord said, a frown in his voice and… oh. Caleb had thought hearing Fjord murmur ‘darling’ was something but he’d in no way been prepared to hear the man say his _name_. His _clean_ name. The name that was only for the Nein.

“Say my name again,” Caleb said the words escaping him in a rush. “Please.” Fjord shifted again just slightly and when he spoke he was so close to Caleb’s ear the wizard could feel his lips moving.

“ _Caleb_.” He breathed it soft and almost urgently. The way he would if he were close to _coming_ and Caleb couldn’t help the way he moaned in response. Fjord chuckled a bit at the noise and the sound was low and smooth and _perfect_.

“You _definitely_ liked that,” he teased and Caleb squirmed a bit against him.

“Your voice is…” Caleb trailed off, not sure how to describe it. “Good. Warm. It… Common doesn’t have a word… it’s… Gemütlichkeit.”

Fjord breathed a soft laugh and the feel of his chest shaking against Caleb’s own made the warmth sink deeper into Caleb.

“I won’t bother trying to pronounce that. What does it mean?” he asked and Caleb made a frustrated noise.

“It’s… being warm but inside as well as outside. The feeling of knowing that you are safe and surrounded by those who love you and… insulated from the cold of the outside world. Warm in your heart as well as your skin.”

For a moment the only sound in the room was the soft crackling of the fire.

“I make you feel all that?” Fjord asked softly and Caleb smiled against his skin.

“Yes Fjord,” he murmured. “And you don’t need a sword or spells to do it. Just your voice.” Fjord shifted them again so he can lean down and press a kiss to Caleb’s lips. Caleb smiled into it, pressing close and putting his arms around the other man.

“I know that you are frightened,” he breathed against Fjord’s lips. “And that you are not sure what comes next. But we will discover that together, yes? And maybe you will let _me_ protect _you_ for a bit?”

“I suppose I could manage that,” Fjord told him, voice soft and so full of affection. They stayed like that a moment longer before Fjord moved, turning them so Caleb was on his back looking up at the Half-Orc as he settled above him. “But for now, I think we were on to something with that me saying your name thing. Want me to do it some more?”

Caleb shivered and swallowed hard.

“Please.”


End file.
